Still Worth It
by HoranAndTheBieb
Summary: Quinn is sick. Just as Rachel had been before. This is Rachel's turn. Sequel to "It was worth it" Rachel g!p warning smut.


Rachel thanked the bus driver before stepping off the public transportation, she immediately began walking down the street, hearing the bus pull away from the curb it had left her, and bit her lip at the sight of the Fabray house, just two houses away from her now.

It was Friday, and Quinn had not shown up for school. So Rachel -being the most amazing girlfriend that she is- is bringing work to her lovely sick angel, who's caught Rachel's flu, after their event. With Rachel getting better, Quinn felt as though she was dying. Rachel smiled, and shook her head at the memory while she calmly knocked on the door, it only took Judy Fabray, a minute to had opened it.

"Good afternoon dear" Judy smiled, with Russel out of the house, Judy had quickly gave Quinn and Rachel reassurance that their relationship was fully welcomed into her home. Rachel has been ever loyal to ms. Fabray since then, it was like Rachel felt she had gained a new mother, one who actually took part in being involved with her life.

"Good afternoon, Judy, I assume Quinn is resting?" Rachel asked, stepping inside as Judy opened the door wider for the young brunette. Judy hummed, nodding and shutting the door.

"She is, you may go up at see her, I'll be in the kitchen, starting on dinner, would you be staying until then?" Judy turned to Rachel, who pursed her lips, and adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder before nodding.

"Yes, I'd love to" With a finally smile, Rachel and Judy went their separate ways in the house, Rachel already displaying a smirk on her face, while she felt her pants become tighter with each step she took up stairs. She stood in front of the wooden door of Quinn's room and lightly knocked on it twice with her index finger. She couldn't help but chuckle and at the muffled whine from her girlfriend inside the room.

"Go away mom, I don't want anymore soup, I'm not even hungry!" Rachel twisted the door knob, and flinched as soon as a pillow flew her way, hitting her in the chest before dropping to the ground. "And I don't want to talk to you, I want to sleep" Rachel looked up from the pillow to her girlfriend, laying flat on her stomach in bed, her face pressed into her pillow, with her hair messy and tangled, spread over her back, while her blanket was only pulled up to the middle of her back.

Rachel smiled, her heart melted, the sight was adorable, as if it was some frustrated child, annoyed with being sick. The brunette slowly shut the door behind her, hearing a sigh come from Quinn, the blonde probably thinking that she'd finally be alone, and that her mother had left. She placed her backpack slowly on the floor, and removed her shoes, moving over to Quinn's bed as quietly as she could before, taking hold of the blanket and pulling it down.

Quinn groaned at the fresh cold air hitting the skin of her legs, she wore pants, but with the amount of times she's rolled around in bed, they rolled up to just above her knees. Rachel took note of Quinn's breath hitching, as the brunette crawled on top of the bed, her hands placed at Quinn's hips as she pressed her crotch into Quinn's ass.

"This better be Rachel" Quinn mumbled, while Rachel smiled, she leaned forward, the front of her body laying right over Quinn's back, while Rachel moved Quinn's hair to the side, and kissed her ear.

"Did you expect anyone else?" she whispered, her voice raspy, and breath hitting Quinn's ear perfectly, to make the taller girl squirm under her.

"My mom's home, stop it" Quinn whined, finally picking up her face from the pillow and laying her left cheek on the pillow, her hazel eyes opened, meeting with chocolate ones, both girls smiled at each other.

"You look beautiful" Rachel spoke, kissing, Quinn's cheek softly, feeling the blonde shake her head under her lips.

"I look like a mess" Quinn sighed, while Rachel trailed her kisses up Quinn's cheek and bit softly on Quinn's earlobe, before moving down to her neck, taking the skin above her pulse point between her teeth and sucking softly not earning a moan from the blonde.

"Rachel, no"

Rachel sucked harder, her jeans became impossibly tight, as she started rocking against Quinn.

"Rachel, stop"

Pressing her teeth into the sensitive skin of Quinn's neck, she let it go, and ran her tongue over the bruising area.

"R-Rachel" Quinn barley attempted to stop Rachel from continuing, she wouldn't admit it, but she'd love to feel Rachel in her.

"Remember when I was sick, and you sucked me off" Rachel rasped into Quinn's hear, the girl under her just whimpered, while Rachel rose her hips, sliding her hand against the small of Quinn's back, sliding it across her hip and under Quinn's body, finding the waist band of Quinn's pants she immediately slide her hand underneath it, her fingers brushing against bare skin, sent a shock through Rachel's body and landed in her center. "No, underwear?" Quinn only squeaked, Rachel's finger tips already gliding over her wet folds.

"That's my girl" Rachel whispered, pressing her lips firmly against Quinn's ear, her left had slid under, holding onto Quinn's stomach while her right hands fingers around Quinn's entrance, Rachel loved feeling Quinn's stomach tense under her hand whenever she neared the opening only to turn her fingers a different way.

"Please.." Quinn whined.

"Please what, babe?" Rachel questioned, she pressed her forehead in to Quinn's hair, as Quinn swallowed harshly.

"Please fuck me" Rachel brushed her nose against the back of Quinn's neck before biting it softly, her fingers brushing over Quinn's sweet spot, making the girl squeak and thrust into Rachel's hand. "Rachel please!"

Rachel smirked, releasing Quinn's skin, and placed the tip of her index finger at Quinn's entrance, pushing in the one finger, until her knuckle pressed into Quinn's clit, she pulled it back, leaving only the tip of her finger in and holding it there for a few seconds before repeating her action.

"Shit, Rachel, more, faster!" Quinn barley growled her demand. The brunette, pushed in a second finger, Quinn, clenched her teeth at the new stretch, Rachel's pace only changed with the fact that she no longer held her fingers, she simply slid in slowly, slid out, and pushed in again.

"What do you want babe?" Rachel asked, Quinn squirmed, trying her hardest to buck her hips to Rachel's fingers, but failing miserably.

"Faster, Fuck me Faster Rachel, If you don't I swear you will not be cum-oh-holy fuck" Rachel snapped her wrist, moving in rapid speed, inside Quinn, she heard her girlfriend panting harshly and rapidly, letting out a small breathy moan each time she slammed in. "Oh god, yes" Quinn whimpered, Rachel couldn't take it anymore, she slid in a third finger, Quinn's walls clenching around her fingers deliciously, with little whimpers and moans was making Rachel impossibly hard.

The brunette removed her hand from Quinn's stomach, keeping up her pace, and unzipped her jeans, and soon succeeded in buttoning them as well, she sighed in relief as her covered erection slid out of her jeans.

"Oh-Fuck-R-Rachel...uh, I'm gonna-Rachel!" Quinn continuously, whimpered in a high pitch, her hands gripped her bed sheets, before clenching against Rachel's fingers, Rachel's groaned at Quinn's cum rapidly hitting around her fingers and landing in her palm. Rachel rode out Quinn's orgasm, before pulling her hand out.

The blonde panted hard, her heart beat out of control, while Rachel wiped her hand on the empty bed space beside her and sat up, removing her pants, and soon her boxers, throwing off her shirt and bra in the processes. With Quinn's left side of the face, she watched her girlfriend strip, she liked her dry lips, as soon as she caught sight of Rachel's erection.

"I'm pretty sure you grew" Quinn mumbled, as she closed eyes, feeling Rachel move on the bed again, and lowering her pants down to her ankles.

"hearing you whimper, does that to me" Rachel simply stated before, biting her lip at Quinn's exposed waist. She ran her hands over Quinn's ass before sliding them to her hips, and pulled her waist up, The top of Quinn still laid flat on the bed, still tired from her past orgasm.

Rachel took hold of her cock and lined it up with Quinn's entrance, and slowly pushed in, her jaw dropped at the tight wet heat surrounding her as Quinn hissed.

"You defiantly got bigger" Quinn grunted, pressing her palms into the bed, and raising up her body to match the height of her hips as Rachel pressed into her.

"Fuck, you're so wet, so tight" Rachel grunted, as soon as her hips connected to Quinn's ass she placed her hand back on the blonde's hip and pulled back, leaving the head of her cock in, before sliding back in. "Fuck, you feel so good"

Rachel pulled back, and slammed into Quinn with purpose, Quinn squeezed the bed sheets in her hand, letting out a gasped "fuck" and "Yes" with each thrust. Rachel leaned forward again, placing her chin against Quinn's shoulder, she thrusted faster into her girlfriend.

"You like that Quinn?" Rachel asked her, as Quinn whimpered.

"Yes!" she gasped softly. "Ugh, I like it!"

"Do you love being taken from behind?" Rachel questioned, her nails scraping against Quinn's hips. Quinn's mouth hung open, Rachel pounded with such force that moved Quinn's whole body forward with her.

"Oh fuck yes!" Quinn let out in a high pitched whimper, Rachel shut her eyes, as she thrusted, sweat already sliding down from her forehead.

"Baby, be quiet your mom is still home" Rachel practically begged, she felt her insides start to twist, and her balls tighten, she was about ready to cum and she didn't want to stop cause Quinn's mom walked in.

"Feels so good...so fucking good" Quinn continued to moan, in high pitch, and Rachel could hear the creeks of the stairs signalling someone coming up.

"Fuck" Rachel growled, she reached forward, placing her hand over Quinn's mouth, which only seemed to turn the girl on more, as she moaned longer under Rachel's hand. "Shhh, baby shhh" Rachel whispered into Quinn's hear, the soft knock on Quinn's door, finally made Quinn lower her voice, although didn't stop Rachel from pounding away.

"Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes girls" Judy's muffled voice rang into Rachel's ears, just as she felt Quinn clench tightly around her cock and Quinn's cum rushed around her meat. Rachel bit her lip and grunted softly, before, slamming her hips into Quinn and cumming deep inside the girl.

Rachel dropped her hand from Quinn's mouth as she laid on the blonde's back and panted. She felt Quinn inhale before she answered her mom with a simple "We'll be down in a sec" the small footsteps moving away from the door, Rachel leaned up, pulling her softened cock of her girlfriend. Allowing Quinn to finally turn over, as they shared the first kiss of the day.

"Do you think we have enough time for me to go down on you?" Quinn whispered against Rachel's lips, making the brunette gulp. Quinn began kissing her neck as Rachel checked the clock on her night stand.

"I think we just might."


End file.
